Amity
by Suiri
Summary: There's something off about Usagi's new friend Heero, and she determine to find out what.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This story came about as something of a musing, something I wrote while trying to get out of a writer's slump.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This chapter is a bit of a rewrite. Most of it is still as the same as when I wrote it years ago, but I went through and tried to correct some awkward sentencing and grammar. I numbered the sections a bit differently as well. I'm really sorry if there's still any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

****

Amity

* * *

**I**

It was like a train wreck, Usagi recalled later. Like a car crash. It was gruesome and horrifying, but somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to tear her eyes away. It was like watching her entire afternoon go up in smoke because she was sure her mother would find out somehow and would punish her.

It was like watching her impending doom.

Eyes wide, Usagi cursed to herself as her aim fell far off the marker. Not the best athlete in school, not the smartest, and certainly not a person with good aim, she watched in morbid fascination as her shoe sailed over its intended target and smacked (with a rather loud thud) onto the head of a complete stranger.

Usagi couldn't remember the last time she had been that mortified.

Limping forward, careful not to let her shoeless foot touch the dirty granite, she bowed and apologized profusely as she listened to Mamoru gaffing behind her.

"Now what did I tell you about accosting strangers, Odango?" he teased.

Usagi gave a slight whine and gave her mortal enemy a dirty glare. Opening her mouth to retort, she felt the tall tell sign of stress pulsing on the side of her head as Mamoru offered her a wide smirk. He saluted her and made himself scarce before she could utter another word.

"He always has to have the last word," she groused. "That jerk!" Turning, she gave another bout of apologies and hoped that the pedestrian wasn't too furious with her.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Usagi flinched when she sense the person take a step towards her. She expected a reprimanding or a scolding. When none came, Usagi cautiously lifted her eyes and blinked.

She stared hypnotically into a pair of cold Prussian eyes.

She waited for a moment, giving him the chance to speak. The boy said nothing. He studied her and Usagi searched his eyes for any sign of irritation or anger.

What she found was an emptiness so chilling; it made her shudder violently in spite of how warm the sun shone.

Taking a step back, Usagi eyed him warily. She gave a meek squeak when the boy thrust her shoe at her.

"T-Thank you."

Swiftly putting her shoe back on, Usagi bowed again. She turn and prepared to make a run for it.

"Wait."

She was halted when the boy placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Juubangai Junior High," he said.

'Even his voice is cold,' she thought.

Masking her uneasiness, she gave the boy what she hoped was a bright smile.

"Are you a new student? What a coincidence, I go to the same school. I'll show you the way…" she continued to babble nervously.

After ten minutes, which seemed like ten years to Usagi, they arrived at the school gate. She hastily said her good byes and ran towards her class. She hoped that she wouldn't see that boy again.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru waved at her from down the hall.

By lunchtime, the strange boy was forgotten.

****

II

There was three minutes left until lunch was over. Instead of getting prepared like the other students, Usagi chose that time to break away from her group, to laid on the grassy slope a short distance away from her friends. She was content to stare at the clouds, to let her worries float away, to allow the tension of being Sailor Moon to dissipate from her mind. Briefly, she wondered how Ami did it. How was it that the blue haired senshi managed to balance her regular life with her secret one and managed to stay relatively sane and calm? Ami even managed to stay at the top of the class and attend all her club duties. Ami didn't seem the least bit tired or worn out. She didn't seem to feel burned out like Usagi had been feeling for the last few days.

'Does that mean something is wrong with me?' Usagi wondered.

She was startled when someone sat next to her. Turning her head lazily, Usagi noticed a familiar boy tilting his head to glance up at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a ship," he intoned.

Usagi angled her head. "Yeah, I guess it does." Her finger pointed to another cloud. "That one looks like a meat bun."

"Hn."

They spent the last two minutes in silence.

When the bell rung, Usagi sat up. She was surprised when a hand was held out to her. She hesitated for a moment before she took his hand.

He gently helped her up.

"I'll be here tomorrow," she said. "In the same place."

The boy nodded at her invitation and quietly left. Once he was a distant away, Usagi smacked herself on the head.

"What was I thinking?" she grumbled. She watched his lone track back into the school and noticed that his shoulders were slightly hunched as if he was deep in thought. Somehow, she couldn't shake the thought that the boy looked strangely lonely as he walked away.

****

III

Heero, that was his name. He became a regular companion for her during lunch. He didn't say much, but Usagi's excessive chattering more then made up for his lack of speech. At times, his seemingly cold eyes would show a little amusement at her antics. She sometimes even managed to cohort him into helping her with a prank or two and she often roped him into tutoring her with what ever lesson she had trouble with. The only problem she had with him was with his stubborness on meeting other people. When she tried to bring him to meet her other friends, he wouldn't budge. When she tried to bring her friends to him, he always vanished.

She never made a big deal out of it, but it seemed strange to her. As far as she knew, beside the teachers, she was the only other person Heero would speak to. Truthfully, she felt as if she really didn't know Heero, despite all the times they spent together.

Just who was Heero Yuy?

****

IV

Heero had been absent that day. Usagi had volunteered to bring him his missed assignments. In all the time they have been friends, Usagi hadn't realized that he lived only a street or two from her.

Hefting the heavy loads of books onto the other arm, Usagi quietly walked up to Heero's front porch and paused. Heero was a very private person. Would he be angry that she showed up at his home?

No. She was being silly. She was just bringing him his assignments. If she hadn't, then some else would have. Better her then some complete stranger showing up on his doorstep.

Taking a breath and working up her courage, Usagi grabbing the brass knocker. She winched as the loud thud resonated inside the home. It took a moment, but the door opened slightly, allowing her to catch a glimpse of a Chinese boy scowling at her. When he caught sight of her face, he faltered a bit before his expression became cool and detached.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I brought Heero his assignments," Usagi flushed. She held out the books as proof.

Reluctantly, the boy opened the door for her.

"Is he ok? He didn't show up for school today," she placed the books into the boy's hand.

"He came down with a cold," the boy said.

"Oh." Usagi shifted on the balls of her feet. "Then please tell him, Usagi hopes he get better."

The boy nodded and then closed the door in her face.

****

V

Heero missed a week of school.

Usagi was worried. She knew something was wrong. Heero wasn't the type to let a cold bring him down. So what could be keeping him? The many possibilities of what could be wrong with Heero ran through her mind until she worked herself into a nervous wreck. Everyday, she went to his home to deliver his assignments. She'd hoped to catch a glimpse of Heero, but she never made it passed the front door. The Chinese boy made sure of that. Frustrated, Usagi was pushed to the extreme.

On Friday, precisely at ten p.m. She climbed a tree just outside of Heero's home. She knew what she was doing was technically a crime, but when it comes to her friends, the law didn't matter. She did whatever it took to make sure her friends were safe.

She just feverously hoped, though, that she wouldn't get arrested. Closing her eyes in prayer, Usagi made it to a window just as a voice carried down to her.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up on the roof, Usagi sweatdrop when she noticed a blond boy staring at her in curiosity.

"I'm not a thief," she said hastily. "I just wanted to check up on Heero and-and-"

She stopped in the middle of her speech when the boy broke out into laughter.

"Why don't you come up?" The boy crouched over the edge of the roof and held out his hand. "I promise I won't call the police."

Usagi hesitated before she grabbed his hand. For someone so frail looking, he was strong. He pulled Usagi easily onto the roof. Now that she was sitting in front of him, Usagi was at a loss on what to say. The blond boy took a moment to study her face.

"You really do look like him," he said, almost in awe. Reaching out, he touched her cheek and withdrew his hand as she flinched.

"Forgive me," he apologized.

Usagi gave him a weak smile. "Is Heero alright?"

The blond boy paused. "Heero is fine."

"It's just…" Usagi nervously touched her brooch. "He hasn't been in school…"

The blond boy smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad Heero has such a good friend." Then almost as an afterthought he added. "Heero doesn't make very many friends."

"Why is that?" Usagi wondered.

"Heero…he hasn't had a very easy life. I don't know how much he has told you…" The blond boy trailed off.

"He doesn't really talk about his past," Usagi ruefully admitted. She plucked a piece of lint off of her skirt as she thought. She glanced at the boy, a question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"You said that Heero doesn't make many friends…" she started. Her eyes grew serious. "Then why did he pick me as a friend?"

"I think…" The blond boy smiled wanly at her. " That is something Heero should tell you himself."

****

VI

Usagi couldn't stop the whirling thoughts as she laid in bed. The hour before, Quatre had escorted her home.

"It wasn't safe for a girl to be traveling this late," he said. "It was nice meeting you, Usagi-san." Then, he vanished out of her window, leaving her frustrated because she didn't see Heero.

As she drifted off to sleep, Usagi couldn't help the nagging worry and the all the questions.

"Tomorrow," she mumbled to herself as her eyes closed.

Tomorrow, she was finally going to get some answer from Heero. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, what do you know? I actually got off my lazy ass and finished a fic. Whew. It only took, what, five years? Oh well. Hope someone out there enjoy this fic.

* * *

Amity

**

* * *

**

VII

She cornered him like she meant to do, just as he left gym class. She waited all fourth period, peering from the behind the janitor's door until she spied Heero walking down the hall alone. Heero didn't like people, so he always purposely lingered back to avoid the crowds. Usagi was just lucky there was no one around to see her as she snagged Heero into the closet and lock the door behind her.

"Fess up," she said with a wiry grin. She loomed over Heero despite the fact that she was a good head shorter. "Why were you playing hooky from school last week, hm?"

"I had a cold." Heero said in his deadpan voice.

"Really?" Usagi looked doubtful.

"Really." He moved towards the door. Before he could escape out, Usagi had snagged the sleeve of his shirt.

"You do know you can talk to me, right?" she said. Did he see how sincere she was?

Heero hesitated.

"Meet me after school," he finally said.

Usagi nodded. She watched as he stepped out of the closet and left.

****

VIII

Of all the places she was expecting, she never thought that he would take her to a graveyard. A man-made one in the back of an abandon junk yard. When they arrived she noticed that the Chinese boy and Quatre were already there, standing with another boy whose long auburn bangs obscured one eye. They were standing in prayer over a gravestone.

Here lies Duo Maxwell, it read. A born idiot, but loyal friend. He runs. He hides. But he never lies.

Usagi felt uncomfortable. She walked into such a somber mood. At least Quatre seemed to be happy to see her. The Chinese boy seemed a bit put off. And the third boy oddly reminded Usagi of Heero. Both of them have such stoic faces.

"Usagi-san. I'm glad Heero brought you." Quatre ambled over and bowed to her. Returning the bow, Usagi turned to look at Heero.

"Duo Maxwell was a friend. He died a year ago in a factory explosion," Heero said. With his expressionless voice, Heero might as well have been talking about the weather. The third boy, still unnamed, reached into his pocket and drew out a photo and handed it to her.

Looking, Usagi blinked. She could have been looking at herself. If her hair was brown and in a heavy, thick, braid and if she had been a boy. Still, the resemblance was a bit uncanny. Same heart-shape face, same nose, and even more eerily, the same cheeky smile. In the photo, the Usagi-look a like had his arms around an embarrassed Quatre and an annoyed looking Heero, while in the background the Chinese boy looking exasperate and the one with auburn bangs had a tiny smile that was barely noticeable as he looked into the camera.

They all look so happy was Usagi thought. Looking up from the picture, Usagi noticed the difference almost instantly. The boys standing in front of her looked more haggard, tired, and worn. They weren't just tired mentally or physically, but spiritually. They were dead to the world.

Usagi heart went out.

There was just some things her wand couldn't do that she wish it could.

"Last week was the anniversary of his death," Quatre said softly. "We took that week off to pay our respects."

Oh. That explained why Heero missed that week.

"Listen," the Chinese boy cut in. "We're moving and we need a favor."

"Moving?" Usagi looked at Heero. "What do you mean?"

"We're withdrawing from school," Quatre took her hand in his. "There's something we need to take care of. We would like it very much if you would take care of Duo's grave for us."

"Me?"

"Yes. Just come once in a while. Since we can't be here to do so ourselves," Quatre begged. He looked at her beseechingly and Usagi couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Don't worry," she said. She looked at all the boys in the eyes. Her glaze lingered on Heero the longest. "I'll take good care of him."

****

IX

Before they left, Usagi asked Heero why he had chosen her as a friend. Was it just the passing resemblance to his friend? Or was it something else? He said he would sent a letter explaining. Until then, she should keep her promise to take care of Duo until they get back.

Twice a week for the next three months, Usagi had weeded, pruned, and brought flowers to her look-alike's grave.

Then one morning, while she was in the kitchen, she felt it. A small little riff in her heart that always seem to let her know when a love one was in danger. In this case, the riff had come and gone with the ease of a gentle wind and Usagi knew it was already too late. Even before she heard about the explosion of another factory. She knew. Heero and the other boys. They weren't coming back.

She shed many tears that night for the next two weeks. Still, she kept going to Duo's grave. She had given her word to them.

****

X

A letter had arrived a month later, scripted in Heero's handwriting. Opening it, Usagi read the words silently._ I knew you were the type to keep your promise._

****

XI

It was on one of her trips to the junk yard that she met Sally Po. A beautiful honey-blond woman, who had been standing over Duo's grave. Usagi laid her own batch of flowers down, five white lilies that somehow looked content to be next to Sally's five white roses. The flowers made the junk yard look more lively.

"He would have loved them," Sally noted. "Duo always had a fascination with flowers. He was teased merciless by the others for it, but he still loved them."

A gentle breeze lifted their hair, giving them a break from the sweltering heat of summer.

"Did you know him well?"

"I've known Duo and the other boys for quite some time," she smiled. "Though, I suppose I was closest with Wufei."

Between the two of them, they managed to pull out all of the straggled weeds that seem to always grow in abundance. They chatted as they work, only breaking when the day got too hot.

Through Sally, Usagi learned a lot of things about Heero and his friends that she never knew. Like beneath Quatre innocent saint face was the mind of a devil. Half of the pranks Duo had been accused of were really the blonde's doing. Or that Trowa Barton, the one with the bangs, spends a good hour and a half trying to get his hair styled that way every morning. Wufei, despite giving off the aura of a macho man, slept with a blanket he had when he was a child.

She learned that Duo Maxwell had been Heero's first friend and had been the proverbial glue that held the group together. And Heero…Heero who had never let his heart open to anyone before, somehow allowed Duo in and then slowly the others followed. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Relena, and others who Usagi doubt she would ever meet. Most of them are dead, Sally said.

"Heero wasn't the type to make friends easily," Sally said. "Those he chose are very precious in his heart. He and Duo... they had something that went beyond friendship, love, or even brotherhood. They had a bond. "

Sally grew silent.

"Duo was a bit of an airhead, you can say. He needed a lot of attention and care. Heero gave that to him. After Duo died, I don't think Heero quite knew what to do with himself. "

"He told me to take good care of Duo," Usagi murmured.

Sally laughed. "Even in death, Duo needs looking after," the blond women glanced up at the sky. "Still. I happen to think that Heero's last thoughts were peaceful, thanks to you."

"Me?" Usagi peered at Sally with large eyes.

"Heero would deny this, even in the depths of hell, but…I don't think he could be a peace until he knew someone he trusted is taking of his best friend."

Sally Po got up and stretched. "It's getting late."

Usagi stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the help today."

"Perhaps I'll come back soon."

Usagi was left alone again. Sitting on the porch, she watched as the sun began to go down, casting the skies in shades of orange and blue. She was content to sit there and watch. To her delight, she watched a rare sight as five white doves went streaking gracefully across the sky before disappearing into the clouds. Just like what Heero's last thoughts may have been, Usagi felt herself strangely at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you, everyone, for the very kind reviews.

* * *

Amity

* * *

**Epilogue**

****

Future: Neo Crystal Tokyo…

Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi as she was called by her closest friends, was strolling through her rose garden that evening when she heard it. Soft giggles and the sound of rustling leaves. The hushing voices piped her interest, so she went to investigate, picking up the hem of her white robe to keep it from getting dirty.

She moved down familiar cobbled stones, passing the pagoda, before she stopped, puzzled, beneath her willow tree. There was no sound other than the gentle whisper of the wind. She saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"You're going crazy, Odango," she mumbled to herself. Turning to walk away, she was suddenly halted when a figure fell on top of her, sending her sprawling rather ungracefully to the ground.

Face first in the dirt, Usagi laid there stunned, even after the weight had vanished from her back. She felt a stick prod her side.

"You killed her!" A voice exclaimed. More prodding with the stick. Abruptly sitting up, Usagi moaned in pain as she stretched her tenderized back. She had a feeling she was going to have a huge bruise there tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Two small, cubby hands tenderly touched her face. Dazed, Usagi stared into the bright blue eyes of a small blond child who looked at her anxiously. From the corner of her vision, she watched several other small figures as they climbed down from the tree.

"I'm fine." Usagi assured.

There were four more of them, all watching her. Before she could speak, a small child with wild brown hair tied into a pony-tail, suddenly grabbed another child, and pulled him forward.

The child bowed his head and forced his friend to bow as well.

"We're really, really, really sorry," the child said. He gave a huge grin. "Hee-chan didn't mean to fall on you. Say you're sorry, Hee-chan!"

"Hn."

When his friend didn't apologized, the brown-hair child placed him in a headlock.

"Apologized to the lady, Hee-chan!"

"Let go, you ass!"

Such strong language for children who looked no older than eight. Usagi couldn't help but laughed out loud. Suddenly, voices calling for her ranged out.

"Queen Serenity?"

Usagi sighed. Her guards. Here she thought she had ditched them. Taking a quick glance at the children, Usagi watched in amusement as a tall brunette child moved protectively in front of the blond, the smallest of their group. A dark hair child, obviously of Asian descendent, look wildly around before spotting a stick on the ground. He grabbed it and brandished it as if it was a sword. The other two children were frozen in horror.

"Go in the bushes." Usagi quickly stood up. "I'll get rid of them."

Quick to do as they were told, the five jumped in the bushes and waited.

"There you are!" A small black cat, with two guards following behind, came into view. "We were worried!"

"I'm sorry," Usagi apologized to Luna. She placed her hand together and gave her best charming smile. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"Next time, tell someone where you're going," the cat chided. Her voice was strict and reprimanding, but the relief that Usagi was safe showed through. "Don't go without your guards! You never know what dangers might fall on you."

Usagi hid a grin. She crouched down and gently scratched Luna behind the ears, smirking as the cat purred.

"I'll be more careful next time," she promised.

"Good," the cat said stiffly. "…Usagi. Why is there dirt on your face? And on your clothes?"

"I fell," Usagi lied. She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You know me."

"Oh, Usagi," Luna shook her head. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

A loud rustling from the bushes made Usagi sweatdrop.

"What was that?" Luna stared at the bushes suspiciously.

"Just a squirrel, I'm sure." Usagi hasty moved in the pathway of the guards who were headed for the bush. "Tell you what, Luna. Give me five minutes alone here and I'll be right in."

Usagi didn't ask Luna to wait. Neo-Queen Serenity did. Luna gave a nod at the order and gestured to the guards. "We'll be waiting around the corner."

"Thank you."

When they left. Usagi turned around in time to see five dirty figures come tumbling out, leaves stuck on almost every inch of their bodies.

"You're Queen Serenity?" The blond boy looked awed.

"I knew this was a bad idea," the Asian boy said. He blonked the child with the wild hair on the head. "Now we're going to be beheaded!"

Clearly, sneaking into the royal garden had been that child's idea.

"What's beheaded?" the blond child asked.

"She's gonna cut off our head!" the Asian boy snarled. That caused the blond to whimper in fright. Hearing that, the boy called Hee-chan, suddenly jumped at her. Moving to one side, Usagi lifted her robe and stuck out her foot. The boy went sprawling spectacularly on the ground.

"You can't do that to Hee-chan!" The wild hair boy leapt for her, kicking his feet at her stomach. Usagi took one step back and watched as the boy faltered and lost his balance. All those years of fighting evil had come in handy, after all.

"I'm not going to behead you," Usagi said quickly. She offered her hand to the boy who had such beautiful violet eyes.

"You're not?" he asked skeptically.

"No," she said.

He took her hand and allowed her to help him up. The moment she released him, he skittishly moved back. Usagi smiled. She turned and held her hand out to the boy she had tripped earlier. This boy wasn't as trusting as his friend. His Prussian eyes glared up at her. She must have bruised his pride.

"Heero," she said softly. She waited with her hand outstretched. The suspicious look never left, but he reluctantly took her hand. When he was up on his feet he was surrounded protectively by the other children.

Usagi crouched down and stared at them. Her chin rested itself in the palm of her hands as she took a good look from one boy to the other.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other. She could almost hear their thoughts. It probably went somewhere along the lines of, this lady is pretty loony, Usagi mused.

"You know," she said thoughtfully as she continued. "I think it was fate that we'd meet again."

"Again? I don't remember ever meeting you before," the Asian boy said. His dark eyes narrowed. Suddenly, to his embarrassment, his stomach growled.

Usagi stood up. Her five minutes was close to being up anyhow. "There's an apple tree a little way down the path," she said as she dusted her robes. She walked away leaving the little group stunned. Before she vanished from their sight, Usagi turned and took one last look.

The boys had already turned; going down the path she had pointed them to. All but Heero. He just stood there, watching her.

"I've always kept my promise," she said. She could see that Heero didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. His face was scrunched up as if he was trying to recall a vague memory. He looked annoyed, frustrated, and more confused. This incarnation was a lot more open with his expressions.

It was a good change, Usagi thought to herself.

"You don't have to worry. It looks as though you can take care of him, yourself, this time." She waved her hand to his vanishing friends. "Go on."

Without more prompting, Heero took off. This time, when Usagi watched his retreating back, he didn't look as lonely.


End file.
